ALPHA and Xlll
by myloveis2
Summary: what if there was a new organization one that was rivals with the o.Xll but what if there all not rivals
1. the begging

Roxas and Namine

What if there was another Organization? One called Organization Alpha made up of 26 members all with white coats instead of black and each with the first letter of their names in the exact order of the alphabet. And what if they were Organization XIII rivals. It just so happens that Organization Alpha let their youngest member letter N, Namine go on a mission to spy on their rivals, and she comes back with information about them and discovers feeling for their youngest member. What if these rivals cross again?


	2. the ALPHA

Roxas and Namine

I'm Namine. I'm the nobody of Kairi the 7th princess of heart. You probably all knew that stuff though, but what you don't know is that I'm also part of Organization Alpha. You probably don't know of us so I'll tell you a little before this story starts. To settle one thing first is that organization XIII and organization alpha are nowhere near allies.

Organization Alpha is just like Organization XIII in my opinion though if you ask anyone in Organization Alfa they'll say everything is different. Alpha is made up of 26 nobodies, each with the first letter of their name being a letter in the alphabet they are:

Alexander- he is our leader. Him and Xemnas use to be the best of friends when they were younger but he doesn't tell anyone what happened to make them cut their friendship in half. Many people refer to him as Alexander the Great. He has long brown hair and dark forest green eyes. His power is Wisdom I guess you would call it he knows everything about anything and will use whatever he knows to take down an opponent.

Bret- he is one of the coolest old guys you will ever know. Well he isn't that old but older than me (he's 25). He is our training advisor, he just makes us train our hardest and even though he is though on us it is all worth it because when battle comes we are well prepared on what to expect. He has shoulder length green hair and silver eyes. His power is camouflage, he can blend in with anything he can also take the form of a person. He uses his power a lot for sneak attacks. He is often referred to as the stealthy camellia.

Cassandra- she is on of the older members of our organization. She is also the one who is most mother like of everyone. She believes in fighting only if the situation calls for it. She has really short dark brown hair and sweet calming sea green eyes. Her power is earth and healing. Her weapon is a pink staff with a green emerald at the top with a silver heart going around it. She is also known as mother earth.

Devin- one of the younger members he is hot headed and likes act before thinking. If Alex ever gave him a mission you don't expect him to go on it without arguing. Although he is a strong fighter his temper is his downfall. His power is fire and his weapons are two dagger-looking swords in each hand (think of Raphael from TMNT) although I'll admit Axel was a better pyrotechnic than Devin I still have to support him. He is sixteen he has long orange hair, which is usually pulled into a ponytail and the base of his neck. He is also known as the flaming temper.

Eric- he is a loner he talks to everyone offers suggestions but he refuses to go on missions with others. He likes to believe that in order to be strong your body and mind have to be equal thus his lack of communication and increase in meditation. He has long platinum blonde hair many people think he could be my brother his eyes are a deep shade of blue he is seventeen years old. For his power he can move objects or people or pretty much everything just by using his mind. He is also known as the mute of destruction.

Fredrick- another older member. He is more like our plan maker he is the one who when we are given missions he tells us the best way to accomplish them they may not always be easy but it gets us back with enough energy to scale a building. He has short blue hair it is a little above the bottom part of his ear his eyes are violet he is twenty-eight years old. His power is seeing stuff that happens before it happens. He isn't much of the fighter but he does train with us to show us that no matter what your power is you have to train. He is also known as the foreseer.

Gregory- a younger member about 17years old. He is a nice guy he is the total opposite of Devin. His power is water, which means he is cool, and calm nothing can get this guy in a bad mood, unless you use all his hair gel. He has short spiky black hair and bright sea green eyes. His weapon is a giant blue ring with black spikes around the sides that wraps around an opponent to make him unable to move while water engulfs him. He is also known as the calm water.

Henry- an older member who is 26 years old. He is pretty cool for being older. He is more the layback type of person. He loves to cook and is pretty good at it. He has long silver hair and dark blue eyes. His power is wind his weapons are two large fans he uses to throw at people they are very sharp and hurt when one hits you. He is also known as the silver wind rider.

Izzy- he is the brianac of the Organization. He always has to be scientifically right about everything to him there is nothing that doesn't have a scientific reason. He has short dark red hair his eyes are a pale shade of maroon almost pink but you can't really tell because they are behind a pair of glasses. He is a cute boy about sixteen years old, who knows everything but when it come to interaction with the opposite gender he has some work to do. His power is poison, he uses his weapon a black triton that he uses to muster poisonous substances such as acids, gasses you name it he can summon it. He is also known as the poisonous genius.

Jason- let's just say you can never get bored with this guy he is always fun to be around he never backs down from a dare. He has short dirty blonde hair almost brown on the tips are red. His power is electricity, which explains why he has so much energy. His weapons are two boomerang looking blades that come back once he throws them. He is also known as the electric thrower.

Kiko- he is more of the emo type he keeps a lot to himself. He is 16 with dark dark dark brown hair with hints of blue. He has emerald eyes. His power is he can morph into any animal he wants to. He is also known as the animal.

Lorraine- one of my best friends in the organization, she is 16 and is more of a sister in many ways than she thinks. No matter what even if we get into a fight we make up in about 5minutes tops. She has long green/blue hair and sparkling green eyes. Her power is time she can travel through time with little trouble. Her weapon is a necklace with a clock on it all she has to do is press it and bam she's surfing through centuries and preventing births, death etc. She is also known as the goddess of time.

Mark- one of the younger members he is 16 and his power is super strength. He can lift anything he wants with very little trouble most of the time you see him in the weight room lifting up anything he can get his hands on because 500lbs on each side is "too light" for him. He has bright lime green hair that is pretty short and is usually spiked in every direction because he doesn't feel like fixing it in the morning (or brushing it for that matter). He has dark yellow orange eyes. He is also known as supporter. (A/N: if you don't get it, it is referring to lets say a bean that holds up a house it has to be strong thus his name)

Namine- I'm the youngest out of everyone I'm fifteen. I have platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes. My power is memories I can make people remember or forget whatever I want. Other people in the organization say I was born with another power beauty, they say I look so fragile that people automatically fall in love with me and they never expect it coming when I attack them. Another talent or power I have it that what ever I draw can come to life in a matter of seconds, or I just draw for fun. My weapon is a chain that when it touches you, you forget every spell and ability you ever knew. I'm also known as the memory witch. If you want to know why you didn't know any of this and why it wasn't mentioned well no one knew you see I was on this mission for 2 years to spy on Organization XIII and I got all the info I was sent for so you see I was undercover.

Octavian- one of the older members he is one of Alex's second in command he has been his best friend ever since Xemnas and Alex broke off their friendship. He has short pinkish reddish hair it goes to about the top of his ear and pale green eyes. His power is earthquakes. His weapons are two long black metal sticks that when he hits them together send out huge vibrations called earthquakes. Sometimes his earthquakes are so strong they leave you shaken up for months trust me I know. He is also known as sonic shaker.

Peter- another younger member. He has long spiky black hair he is about 19 years old and he has pale blue eyes. He is the prankster of us all sometimes we think he should grow up but that's what makes him who he is and you have to admit hanging with him is the greatest thing ever. His power is ice and his weapon is two blades (like the ones on ice skates) that when they attach they form one giant blade. He can freeze anything, one time he froze the meeting rooms floor and when whoever decided not to portal in walked onto the floor they couldn't go ten seconds without falling on their ass again. He is also known as the black ice.

Quinn- the last girl in our organization. She is smart cookie. When you first see her you don't see a fighter you see a young 18-year-old girl with long curly brown hair and light purple eyes and rosy cheeks. There is more to this genius than meets the eye though. He power is thunder her weapon is two giant katanas that whenever they are near each other they form an electrical current from on to the other. She is another one much like a sister to me although most of the time if we get into fights they last up to a month she can be a total bitch at times so you see why people are deceived by her looks. She likes to help Izzy on projects he can't quit figure out on his own. She is also known as the electric thinker.

Robert- another older member 20 years old. He has short brown hair and dark brown eyes. His power is mirages he can make anything appear real but really they are fake. His weapon is a sword with two blades its handle is silver with black crystals engraved into it. He is more along the lines of if you don't bother I won't bother you and sometimes he can be as hotheaded as Devin and other times he could be the coolest guy ever. He is also known as the quite magician.

Skyler- one of my personal best friends. He has an identical twin Tyler and they are both 16. Skyler in my opinion is way much more outgoing than his brother. They both have short strawberry blonde hair that is usually spiked downward and a pair of lime green eyes to go with it. Skyler's power is sand. His weapon is 3 blades that come out of his knuckles, which he only uses if there is no sand around for him to suffocate his enemy or trap him in quicksand. He is also known as the sand trap.

Tyler- Skyler's younger twin brother by .2 seconds (Skyler's somebody turned into a heartless before Tyler's) he looks exactly the same but their powers are completely different. Tyler's power is plant (I guess you would it that but he doesn't have flowers just vines and ivy). His weapon is a long vine whip with thorns all over it. He is a lot shyer than his brother and always thinks twice before doing anything. He is also known as the flytrap. (See they even have similar nicknames isn't it cute).

Ugo- one of the older members actually I think he might be the oldest. You see his is like Alex's dad; he helps him plan what the organization should do. He doesn't have any powers anymore, because he gave them up to save a human girl from dying of the same thing that killed his somebody. We all call him our teacher, grand pop, or anything else. He tells us how to cope with living with each other and likes to tell us what is right and wrong. Whenever you are in his presence it better be by a chair because his lectures go on for hours. He is also known as the guardian.

Victor- an older member he is about 21 years old. He has spiky short light blue hair and matching eyes. His power is hunting. He can smell an enemy a couple worlds away and knows where the best way to find him and take him down would be. His weapon is a spear with a huge blade at the top and the bar you hold it with is black and red. He is also known as the tracker.

William-an older member 23 years old. He has maroon hair that goes down over his eyes (which are silver by the way) but it is short in the back (think emo). His power is speed. He can run so fast you probably can't see him. His most famous attack is when he runs around an enemy so fast the air disappears leaving the enemy choking because of lack of oxygen. His weapon for defense is a crossbow. He is also known as the speeding arrow. His personality changes depending on the day usually Wednesdays

Xavior- an older member 27 years old. His personality is grumpy, when we are playing jokes and or pranks he always has to be the one to make it seem like the biggest snitch and tattle on us. I just isn't fair. But oh well. His power is rubber. He can stretch as if he were a rubber band. He has short blue-green hair with purple eyes. He is also known as the elastic band.

Yuki- a younger member 17 years old. He is usually found at the VCLUB which is one of the coolest funniest places you will ever go to in it is a bar and dance club. Any way he has long electric yellow hair with highlights of blue and red and his eyes are reddish blue. His power is energy. He can go months with out ever feeling lazy and he never argues with orders because he has nothing better to do with his energy. His weapon is six spiked bracelets that when he takes them off and throws them at an opponent he drains their energy and gives it to himself. He is also known as the lively dancer.

Zeke- a younger member 19 years old. He is the last member. He is usually really creepy toward the elders but to us he is the greatest. He has short red emo hair and bright blue eyes. He is a rebel, but doesn't take his rebellion as far as Devin would. His power is laser beams. He has very good control over his eye lasers and is a master at the laser sword he has. He is also known as the rebellious laser.

So that's them my "family" as I call them. I miss them I really can't wait till I get home this portaling is pretty hard especially since the place I'm going to is just on the outskirts of the World That Never Was, but I had to go from Destiny Islands.

That's about a 24-hour portal walk I have to do and that's nonstop, and let's face it I'm tired. So I'm setting up camp right now. Like I said I can't wait till I get home. I fell asleep and dreamed of what tomorrow's reunion will be like.


	3. finally we meet agin

Roxas and Namine

I woke up once the first light of dawn was seen. I packed up my belongings and set off on the rest of my journey, since it is a 24-hour trip and I already killed about seventeen that leaves seven hours left to go.

The trip seemed to pass pretty quickly because I got at my destination the giant all white castles in the middle of The World Without A Name (A/n couldn't think of any). I walked through the town I could tell the lower nobodies were looking at me, oh and when I say lower nobodies I mean from dusk to actual people looking ones like myself but they didn't get any powers so they couldn't possibly be in either organization.

As I continued my walk I passed by a group of little kids playing in an alleyway they reminded me of growing up with Skyler, Lorraine, and Tyler we were all inseparable I wonder how they have changed I mean I was only gone for two years.

Once I reached the gates of the castle they opened and I ran in I couldn't wait to see them. Once I got up to the top of the large marble steps I rang the doorbell and a dusk answered. "Hello Miss, it is nice to see you again, how was your trip?" the dusk asked.

Long story with how we got it to talk when we were younger around the age of 10 we had to practice disguising our voices and Devin had an idea to cast a spell to get his voice to change, but it back fired and hit the poor little dust in the corner.

"Hi, it is great to see you again and my trip was ok" I said walking up another large marble stairwell. "Oh miss before I forget Master Alex would like to see you in his office". "Thank you" I said continuing up the steps.

I got to the first floor there was a room with an A on it, that was Alex's room, than there was a room with a circular window, that was Alex's personal kitchen. As I continued down the first hall past the guest bedrooms on the A floor I came to the last door it was just a plain white door with a silver handle. I opened it and walked inside.

"Hello Sir, I'm back from my mission," I said taking a seat in one of the two white chairs on the other side of this large white desk. " Namine, everyone here has missed you and I'm sure you will share all the information you have gathered for us tonight at the meeting, I just wanted to be the first official welcome you receive in this castle." He said.

"Thank you Sir it is great to be back" I said. "If you don't mind I'll see you at the meeting I have to unpack." I said standing up. "See you there".

I walked back towards the steps, man we really need an elevator. Oh well at least I'm not Zeke I feel bad for him. I continued my ascend to my room until I came to the L floor. "I wonder how much she missed me," I thought to myself. One stop won't hurt even so I only have two more flights left and boy are my feet tired.

I stopped at the room with the letter L on it, knocked once and heard "who is it" coming from the inside. I replied back saying "the paper boy open up Lorraine". Within .5 second she was at the door giving me a hug. "Oh god Nami I missed you so much". She said. "I know Lori I feel you crushing my ribs" I said.

"Sorry Nami, here let me help you bring your stuff up," she said grabbing the only thing in my hand a backpack with my sketchbook, crayons, colored pencils, normal pencils and markers in it. "You really don't need to" I said grabbing it back, "But you can walk with me" I said starting my way back to the steps.

"Alright she said shutting her door." Her white coat was on I forgot about that on I have to put mine of before the meeting. "So how was it" she asked. "Ok I mean playing a weak defenseless nobody was a lot easier than I thought." I said smiling back. "I missed you so much tweedle Dee and tweedle dumb suck at entertaining." She said.

"You mean Sky and Ty?" I asked laughing. "Yeah I mean Sky is funny but without you he isn't as funny." She said. "I know what you mean," I said. We finally made it to floor N my floor with my personal kitchen, bathroom, room, quest rooms, office game room, lounge etc. I opened my door to my room, just how I left it.

There was a large queen size bed in the middle, next to the bed was a nightstand with my laptop on it and next to the nightstand was a huge bathroom. At the far end of the room was a balcony with a view of the city. There was another part of the room that stepped down in there was a couch, with a plasma TV on the wall, PS2, a DVD player, and a lot of PS2 games.

Of course everyone's rooms looked the same but we all had our own color my room is baby blue, and Lorraine's is purple. Alex thought we should all see different colors not just white.

I set my stuff down and collapsed on my bed. I got up when I realized I had to get ready for the meeting. "Hey Lori I have to get ready so you can watch TV if you want" I said walking into my bathroom with clothes.

I got my shower and got dressed in a white tank top and blue shorts. I dried my hair and let it down. I walked out and took one of my white robes out of the closet and put it on. "How can you rock that white coat and no one else can?" Lorraine asked walking over to me.

"I don't know" I said. "You said it though." I added. "True." She said. A voice came on the speakers, Everyone the meeting will begin in five minutes get down in the meeting room pronto" said Cassandra. Lorraine and I looked at each other and bolted out the door and down the steps. The meeting room was on the first floor the floor below Alex's floor and we had Five minutes to get there.

And still no elevator. I stopped. "Why don't we just portal?" I said. "Good idea." We both made a portal each leading to our seats in the meeting room. The meeting room is much like Organization XIII's except we have more chairs and the table is an oval.

Alex portaled in and sat down. "As you should all know by now our youngest member Namine had come back from her two year mission of gathering information from our rivals Organization XIII, now she will present to us the information, Namine you have our complete attention." He said.

"Ok I found out a lot about the organization for one thing they all are traitors amongst themselves, each and everyone of them can not trust each other with anything. Their training techniques are extremely different from ours and they like to abuse the nobodies that follow them. Some of them are pretty cool to be around but the high you get in their ranks the harder it is to get them to laugh or have fun.

They kept on making plans about using the key blade wielder to give them hearts all their attempts have failed them. And lastly what I found out was that their youngest member number 13 is Roxas the nobody of Sora the key blade wielder himself." I said concluding.

"Very Good Namine" said Alex. " I want all of you to ponder on that information and come up with your own conclusion about their defeat by tomorrow's meeting you may all go back to your rooms or whatever you were doing." He said concluding. Before we all left Brent said something, "Your new training schedules will becoming in your mailboxes shortly you know the drill don't be late". After he said that we all portaled out.

It was five o'clock now. I portaled back to my room so I could watch some TV. I opened my door and there was Skyler Tyler and Lorraine all sitting on my couch. "Hello don't you guys have your own room?" I said walking over to them. "Yeah but we missed you." Said Tyler getting up and giving me a hug. Skyler did the same.

Fine you can stay. We all eat dinner together on Sundays the first day of the week and every other day you fend for yourself in your own kitchen. I walked into my kitchen and noticed I have to get some food. I walked back into my room "Anyone have food in their kitchen?" I asked. "I do," said Tyler portaling to his room.

He came back with four Lunchables; a pizza, two cracker stackers, and a taco. "Thanks Ty" we all said picking the one we wanted. We ate and had a movie marathon. First we watched Labyrinth, than we watched Pirates of the Caribbean 1,2, and 3.

After those movies were finished it was two o'clock in the morning and we all needed sleep except for Skyler who just wanted to play Monopoly so we all decided to let him play it with himself. Skyler fell asleep playing the game while me and Lori were in the bed and Tyler was on the couch.


	4. the meeting

Roxas and Namine

**A/N: like most of my stories they will be told in Namine's POV and it may sometimes switch to Roxas's.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything except for the characters I make up (Organization Alfa).**

**Chapter 3: back with Organization XIII**

This part of the story will be in Roxas's POV. This all takes place while Namine is reuniting with her "family".

I hate meetings Xemnas always makes his speeches so long and lucky for me that is what I'm doing now, listening to the superior's constant rambling. Well until something hit my head. It was a piece of paper thrown at me by Axel who sat five chairs above me. it said:

_Rox quite daydreaming about whatever you are and pay attention!_

I looked over at my pyro best friend and glared at him. "Thirteen!" I heard a booming voice coming from the farther up. It was Saix. I looked over at him. "Pay attention this is serious," he said turning back to Xemnas. "Ok wonder pet chill with that." I said in my head.

I than paid attention to the superior. "Seems like we must begin anew, but problem has it that one little nobody never made it back to this castle". I lowered my head I knew who, Namine she was the only person besides Axel that could make me feel like I had a heart.

I wonder what happened to her. Did the darkness swallow her? That thought made chills go down my spine that couldn't happen Namine was too pure for that. Did she gain a heart and fell in love with someone else? Oh hell no she wouldn't do that to me I lo… What am I saying I can't love. I shook the thoughts from my head.

"We can't just forget about her though." Said Marluxia. "We won't eleven but we can not spend everyday thinking about her and worrying what she is doing, we will send random people on missions about twice a week until we find her ok?" said Xaldin. "Fine" said Marluxia crossing his legs and leaning back on his chair.

"Xigbar is giving you all your new training schedules before the day is out" said Xemnas concluding. "This meeting is adjourn," said Saix. I walked over to Axel who has leaning against one wall outside of the meeting room. "Hey" I said. "Yo did you see Flower Power's reaction to our little runaway Princess." Axel said laughing at his own nicknames for those two.

"Yeah" I said. "How about we go find her ourselves I mean she is mostly our friend and I miss her too" said Axel faking a sniffle. "I miss her too" yelled someone running down the hall with their hood up. It was Demyx.

"Who else will say they love listening to my music" he added. "that's a good idea but how are you all planning on getting approval?" asked Marluxia walking up to us.

"Seriously you three going traitor on us make me laugh" "last I checked you were the first traitor Marly," said Demyx. "Listen you three this mission is all mine I will find her" he finished walking off. "I think we just got mentally bitch slapped."

Said Demyx. "Demyx trust me this mission will be ours my rank is higher than Marluxia's so the superior will say yes to us" said Axel grinning. We walked off to find Xemnas.

"The answer is no." said Xemnas after Axel explained to hi. "You also went traitor on us, if it will make you all happy we will try to find her exact location and you guys can bring her home but that is all I will not send either of you guys outside to go traitor on us again". He said pushing us out of his room and slamming the door on our faces.

"Well that went good I guess," I said. "Man this sucks I'm going to write a sad/emo song for Nami I'll see you all in the morning." Said Demyx portaling to his room. "Well I'll see you later too Roxi" said Axel walking into a portal before I could yell at him for using my nickname. I portaled to my room. I miss her already; I can't wait till she gets back here.

**A/n: wow this chapter turned out pretty craptastic. I actually am trying so hard to finish Skaters and preps but I keep getting new ideas so this story will get updated every couple weeks or so. R&R**


	5. the store

**hi everyone just to let you know this is back to Namine pov **

when i woke up in the morning Skyler was still asleep next to the monopoly board and Tyler was asleep on the couch,but i did not see Lorraine. i walked into the kitchen to see Lorraine cooking breakfast. i quietly walked behind her and then-

"RRRRRAAAARRRR"i screamed then out of instinct she jabbed me in the i was on the ground. finally see turned around with her weapons in hand and almost attacked me till she noticed it was me and her eyes got wide then she said" oh my gosh im so sorry"

"its ok"i said with a smirk"but admit it i finally scared after all the times i tried i finally scared you"i said getting up off the ground

"no it was my instinct to do that i was not scared you will never be able to scare me"she said triumphantly. then i remembered she was cooking eggs. i looked over at the eggs and they were black and smelled burnt."um...Lori you are burning the eggs"she quickly took them of the heat and threw them away."so... i guess were having bacon today" i said"yes,yes we are"

After two minutes Tyler and Skyler woke up"i smell bacon!" they both shouted and ran over to the table and sat down then me and Lorraine came over with two big plates of bacon."BACON!"we all yelled and got six slice of bacon. we all finished it in record time."i love bacon"i said."i know right what would the world do with out bacon"Skyler said and we all laughed"i missed you guys so much"

then there was a knock at the door. i walked over and opened the door. Brent was standing with a stack of papers."hello Namine i have your new trainig schedule"he handed he the papers"we put you in the same group as Lorraine, Skyler, and Tyler you start training in three hours dont be late"he he walked away and i closed the door.

I walked back into the the kitchen and they were still sitting at the table"guys they didn't put me in your group"i said sadly"really"they all asked"of course not were in the same group together lets celebrate!"i said and we all cheered"you guys lets go watch tv"then we walked over to the tv area and after 20 minutes of watching tv we got bored

"you guys do you want to go shopping"i asked"yeah we all need food"we all said and portaled to the bottom level and started walking to the store. after ten minutes of walking we finally made it to the store. first we went to the snack isle and got candy, chips, and popcorn. then we went to the freezer isle and got some meat and fish and all of a sudden me and my friends were turned around.

**Roxas pov**

"why do we all the shopping"i asked. it was me, Xion, Axel, and Demyx When we walked in we first went t the snack isle. when we were on the isle i say the back of someone who looked just like Namine." hay did you see that girl it-""looked "Xion said"just"Axel said"like"Demyx said"NAMINE!"we all shouted and ran after them.

we ran into the freezer section of the we turned her and the people she was walking with around. when i turned her around it was her it was Namine.

**Namine pov**

'Roxas' Namine though."who are you people?"Tyler and Skyler asked.

"how are we how are you and why do you guys have Namine" Roxas,Xion,Demyx,and Axel said. then they looked at me and said" Namine come on were going back to the Castle That Never Was" they said and Roxas grabbed my wrist ad started to pull me through the store " No!she is coming with us" Skyler, Tyler, and Lorraine said and Skyler grabbed my other wrist and pulled me the othe way"IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP YOUR GOING TO PULL ME IN HALF" i shouted then they let go" ok now"i said and walked over to Skyler and the others "when i am half way to where they are we make a dash for it and hope for the best and once we are far enough away i will make them forget this ever happened"i whispered and started to walk over to Roxas and the others and when i was half way there i shouted"RUN" and we ran out of the store and they started chasing us we pushed things in their path to slow them down and when we were far enough away i hid and started to work on their memories after fifteen minutes on working on their memories i was sure they had no memory of what happened. Then we started walking back to the Castle With No Name.

Once we got there it had already been two hours and thirty minutes since Brent had came to my room to give me my schedule. oh no!"guys..."i said"yes.." they said "WERE LATE!"and we all started to dash down to the training room. Normally it would take us five minutes to get there bu today it only took us two minutes to get there. there were really bad consequences for being late and we did not want to be more late than we all ready were"

when we got there Brent was standing in front of the door"YOUR LATE" he yelled"your punishment for being lat is you must work the night shift tonight. we all groaned"and why did you bring groceries to training we looked and we still had the groceries" well you see we-"i said but was cut off by Brent" go put your groceries away and get on your clocks and come back here"he said calmly. when we came back we had on our cloaks on they are white and have the letter your name begins with on them.

after training we were all soar. before we left he said "dont forget night shift"he said and we all groaned and walked away.

Later that night we were all in my room getting ready for our night shift."are you guys ready i asked"of course we are "they said "ok Skyler and me will guard the front-"i said and Skyler started to blush" you guys guard the back"i finished "yeah"they said and we all walked to our positions and were ready with our weapons.

Then i saw someone in a black cloak that was walking up to the building" Nami, do you see the person " Skyler asked me " yeah get ready to attack" i said

then i made my chain appear and ran at the person and they made two keyblades appear ' oblivion and oathkeeper ' i thought ' Roxas' "move out of the way im here to get Namine"he said and i cursed in my head. i wrapped my chain around him so he would temporarily not have the power of his keyblades . then Skyler asked me should i captured the person or kill them"he asked"capture them" i said. he trapped Roxas in a sand cocoon and i made sure to erase the memory of what happened from everyone and once i was done i told Skyler to knock him out. Once he was knocked out we took him to Alex. Alex took him and put him in the prison

**a/n what do you think dont forget r&r**


	6. break out and the mission

hi everyone sorry it took me so long to update from now on i will be updating quicker

**2 days later**

me and Lori were currently sitting in the Lori's living room. We were playing a game on the xbox.

"no, it doesn't count, you cheated" I said

"where is your proof" she said

"well I dont really have any but-" I said

"well than i didn't cheat"she said laughing victoriously

when all of a sudden there was a loud crashing sound from down and me put on our cloak, zipped them up really quick, and ran outside to see what the noise could be. We rushed down stairs to see where the noise came from. When we were running down the stairs we meet up with Ty and Sky.

"WHAT WAS THAT" they shouted at the same time

"we dont know" we said

Then I realised some thing most of the members were out on missions and there was only 15 of us here and they were Alexender, Bret, Devin, Izzy, Fredrick how doesn't really fight, Kiko, Mark, Peter, Quinn, Robert, Ugo, Lori, Ty, Sky, and me(if you dont remeber their powers or chacteristis go to the second chapter)

Once we got to the first floor we realised that the noise had not come from any of our rooms there was only one more place to look and that was where i was hopeing it was not coming from.

the jail cells.

Every member that was there was now in the the jail cells. everyone was face to face with 14 people in black cloacks facing us. At that time Alex walked up to the person leading the 14 members. When he got to him the kneed him stright inthe gut and a fight(more like a war) started to break in the middle of the battle the leader said " lets got we got wat we wanted" and they went to through a dark corridor and closed it before any of us could runt hrough it. We were still shocked at what happened. Eventually we got over it and went back to normal.

Lori, Ty, Sky, and me were in my room and having a party to celebrate my coming back we still never celebrated without being interupted and it wasn't about to happen today. In the middle of the party the inter come called group 7(their group number)to the meeting room. when we got there Alex was standing there with a unreadable experssion on his face

He turned around to look at us"you four will go on a mission with another orginization. i know it is very last notice but you will have a day to prepare for this mission you will be leaving tommorow morning."he handed us a folder"you will be working to solve a mystery on the recently growing number of heartless and nodies in Twilight Town and because you will be working with another orginization and it will be less work for you to go there and come back here you will be staying at a hotel undercover working, any questions"he asked

We all raised our hands at the same time and blurted out"what orginization will we be working with"

"I was not informed on what other orginization will be going with, any more questions"no one raised their hand

"good now dismissed"he said and we walked out of the meeting room

**Back at the castle of oblivion**

"Roxas,Axel,Larxen,and Xion you four will be going on amission with another orginization to discover the why there are so many heartless and nobodies now you have until tommorow to prepare for this mission"xemnas said

Roxas's hand roseand he asked "what orginization will we be going with"

"I do not have that information to offer to you"he said"any more questions"he asked

no raised their hand"good now go get ready for this mission it might be a long one" he said


End file.
